


Es fing an mit einem Brief

by Mireyuu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Feelings, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Post War, Rimming, happy end, kinda slow burn?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:05:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17764718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Draco kommt in die Missliche lage einem Fluch ausgesetzt zu werden, der ihn nicht zum Höhepunkt kommen lässt. Sexuelle Erregung ja! Orgasmus, Nope! Aaaaußer er schafft das unmögliche, Harry Potter ins Bett zu bekommen!Viel SpaßP.S. Ich bin shitty in Zusammenfassungen ^^'''





	Es fing an mit einem Brief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Love of my Life!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Love+of+my+Life%21).



Hogwarts wurde später als erwartet wieder eröffnet und alle wurden herzlich eingeladen. Die Überlebenden vom Krieg die wiederkommen wollten waren weniger als alle gedacht hatten. Der ganze achte Jahrgang bestand nur noch aus insgesamt 35 Schülern und Schülerinnen.  
Harry, Hermine und Ron betraten gemeinsam die große Halle.  
Alles fühlte sich anders an, auch für Draco, der seinen Abschluss machen wollte mit den besten Abschluss, den man bekommen konnte. Es war alles anderes und doch saßen immer die gleichen Leute bei ihm. Pansy und Blaise wollten Draco nicht allein lassen und er war verdammt froh. So froh, dass er Blaise auf dem Bahnsteig einfach einen Kuss gab. Verdammt! Die Zelle im Ministerium war alles andere als gemütlich gewesen. Seine Mutter und er hatten im Manson die restliche Zeit der Ferien verbracht, sein Vater in Askaban. Wo er hingehörte!

Er ging langsam in die große Halle und setzte sich an den Tisch direkt vor dem Lehrertisch. Alle starrten ihn an… ihn, Pansy, Blaise und Theo. Sie waren die letzten Slytherin hier, alle anderen waren auf andere Schulen geschickt worden oder in Askaban.  
Sie sahen sich um und seufzten leise. Es würde grauenvoll werden…  
Ein paar Monate später war es alles erstaunlich ruhig, denn alle hatten sich mit dieser Situation abgefunden. Sie waren sogar alle mehr als zufrieden.  
Pansy und Granger verstanden sich erschreckend gut… er hatte entdeckt, dass Weasley ein verdammt guter Schachspieler war.  
Somit hatten alle ihre Routine gefunden. Tja, bis eines Morgens Draco einen Brief von seiner Mutter öffnete, zumindest dachte er das, und aller friede den Bach herunter ging. Fuck.  
Er atmete ein Pulver ein und hustete stark. Er spürte einen Schmerz, der durch seinen ganzen Körper zog und spürte zwei starke Hände an seinen Schultern, wusste jedoch nicht, wer es war.  
Dann wurde alles schwarz. 

Er wurde im Krankenflügel wieder wach und bekam etwas zu trinken was nach Trollpisse schmeckte. Er verzog das Gesicht und fluchte. “Gott… Was zur Hölle…”, murrte er.  
“Mister Malfoy, das war ein Trank um sie wieder auf die Beine zu bekommen. Doch ich kann ihnen kein bisschen sagen, was mit ihnen verkehrt ist…”, sagte Madame Pomfrey und nahm ihm den Becher wieder aus der Hand. “Sie sind entlassen, sobald ihnen etwas auffällt kommen sie wieder, dann haben wir einen Anhaltspunkt mehr…”, damit verschwand sie zu einem Erstklässler, der sich immer wieder übergab. Wahrscheinlich Kotzpastillen, schätze der Slytherin.

Draco stand auf und fühlte sich nicht wirklich anders, als vor dem Brief. Er schien auch nicht viel länger als ein paar Stunden außer Gefecht gewesen zu sein, denn die dritte Schulstunde war gerade zuende, als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Jahrgangs kam.  
Blaise klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. “Der Brief im Umschlag war leer, bevor du fragst!”, sagte er sofort, als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen. “Mh… Sonst noch was?”, fragte Draco und sammelte seine Schulsachen für die nächste Stunde zusammen.  
“Du hast uns allen echt einen Schreck eingejagt!”, damit gingen sie in den Unterricht und die folgenden Tage war alles ok. Alles. Bis zu der Nacht, an der Draco unter der Dusche stand. Er hatte den Tag eine Klausur geschrieben und brauchte einfach mal Zeit für sich. Er sah an sich herab und rieb über sein Glied. Es fühlte sich gut, zulange hatte er er es sich verwehrt! Er lehnte sich nach vorne, die Stirn an die kühlen Fliesen.  
Immer schneller reibend, stärker keuchend. Er schloss die Augen und sah vor sich ein gut gebauten Männerrücken. Starke Schulterblätter, zwischen den ein Schweißtropfen herab glitt. Sein letztes Mal war auch schon ewig her… Er umschloss sein bestes Stück noch fester und rieb weiter, er spürte, wie sein Höhepunkt immer näher kam und näher… Er wusste, dass er gleich kommen würde, doch nichts geschah. Er stöhnte leise, da der Druck immer unangenehmer wurde. Er stoppte und flucht leise. Bei Merlin… er öffnete die Augen. Sein Glied war wütend rot und leckte… Aber egal an was oder wen er dachte, nichts passierte. Er schaffte es nicht zum Höhepunkt zu kommen. Schließlich drehte er wütend das Wasser kalt und stöhnte unter dem Schock auf, doch sein ‘Problem’ löste sich unter diesen Bedingungen schnell.  
Er stieg zitternd aus der Duschkabine und wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte. Dann ging er leise zum Jungenschlafsaal und verschwand in seinem Bett. Was war nur los?!

Nach einer unruhigen Nacht und einem erfolgslosen und außerordentlich peinlichen Gespräch mit Madame Pomfrey nach dem Unterricht saß er in einem großen dunkle Sessel im Gemeinschaftsraum, als Blaise zu ihm kam.  
“Dray…”, meinte er und setzte sich neben ihn auf das Sofa. Er musterte ihn und erkannte den Blick. Gott, wie er den Blick erkannte.  
Blaise und er waren schon lange Freunde mit gewissen Extras füreinander. Es hatte mit der Feststellung um vierten Schuljahr angefangen, dass sie beide eher auf Männer standen angefangen. Und dann hatten sie ausprobiert und dabei verdammt viel Spaß gehabt. 

Doch sollte Draco dieses Risiko eingehen? Die Krankenschwester des Schlosses hatte zu ihm gesagt, dass er es erstmal für sich behalten sollte. Aber vielleicht war es ja nur ein Problem allein… Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe und klappte das Buch zu. “Was denn?”, schnurrte er verführerisch. 

Das sie beide beobachtet wurden bekam keiner der beiden mit. Pansy, Hermine, Ron und Harry saßen am Tisch und blickten zu den beiden Slytherins. Pansy grinste und meinte: “Darf ich vorstellen, dass beste Beispiel für Freundschafts plus!”  
Hermine sah sie empört an. “Das… Das geht doch nicht!”, meinte sie leise und eindeutig verlegen.  
Ron lachte leise und sagte: “Nunja… Sex ist halt Sex…”, damit klatschte Pansy mit ihm ein. Harry schwieg und blickte wieder in seine Bücher.  
Dem Gryffindor war in der Zeit nach dem Krieg einiges klar geworden. Zum einen, dass Ginny und er besser als Freunde funktionierten und dass er wohl auch Männer mochte. Blonde Männer…  
Blaise mit Draco zu sehen löste verwirrende Gefühle aus. Eifersucht? Wut? Neid? Er wusste es nicht, aber da er immernoch der perfekte Held sein musste, war Draco Malfoy so oder so nicht in seiner Reichweite. Ganz davon abgesehen irgendein Mann!  
Von ihm wurde erwartet eine Frau zu finden, zu heiraten, viele kleine perfekte Zaubererkinder zu produzieren und Auror zu werden und die Welt immer wieder den Arsch zu retten… 

Draco nahm Blaise an seiner grün-silbernen Kravatte und zog ihn mit sich zu den Schlafsälen. Circes Brüste… Er wollte Blaise und er wusste einfach, dass es klappen würde!  
Sie küssten sich innig und die Tür viel in Schloss. Schnell verschwanden die Klamotten und Blaise spürte das Bett unter sich, Draco über sich.  
Sie waren immernoch ein eingespieltes Team. Beide spürten das Knistern ihrer Erregung im Raum. 

Pansy sah Hermine genauer an, die immernoch zur Tür sah. “Du stehst drauf oder?”, grinste sie dann. Das brachte nun Ron allerdings ziemlich durcheinander.  
Die schlaue Hexe wurde rot. “Nein!”, sagte sie ‘etwas’ zu schnell.  
“Was heißt denn du stehst drauf?”, fragte nun Harry interessiert, denn er schien nicht der Einzige zu sein, der andere Seiten versteckte.  
“Gott… Ich seid schlimm… Ich finde sie sehen zusammen ziemlich gut aus!”, meinte sie dann murrend. “Beide sind gut gebaut und hell und dunkel… Ich mein…”, plapperte sie weiter. Pansy lachte und nickte. “Ja, ich weiß genau was du meinst… Ganz genau!”.  
Harry fand es auch… aber er fand sich noch passender! STOP!

Draco schob sich in Blaise und stöhnte, die Hitze umschloss ihn.  
Sie redeten nicht, genossen nur das gemeinsame Spiel. Draco wusste, dass er der einzige war, der das hier durfte und war verdammt froh darüber. Er war nicht so der Bottom…  
Sie bewegten sich zusammen, Draco fluchte leise, denn es war so unfassbar gut, aber nicht genug. Einfach nicht genug. Der Slytherin unter ihm ergoss sich schließlich in Dracos Hand und selbst das und die Kontraktionen seines Höhepunktes brachten ihm nicht die ersehnte e  
Erlösung. 

Draco zog sich zurück und schnaufte sauer, sauer auf sich und sauer auf sein Schwanz! Es konnte doch nicht so schwer sein!  
Blaise kam von seinem Hoch und sah seinen besten Freund mit schief gelegtem Kopf an. “Du kannst nicht kommen, oder?”, fragte er dann einfach.  
“Nein…”, murrte Draco und zog die Decke etwas beschämt über seinen Schoß.  
“Der Brief! Ich hab mir schon gedacht, dass es etwas ‘unauffälliges’ sein muss!”, redete Blaise weiter und zog Draco dann zu sich herunter um ihn zu küssen.  
Draco lehnte sich an die Brust von Blaise. “Warum bist du eigentlich so unfassbar intelligent und gut im Bett? Mh? Das sind eigentlich meine Attribute!”  
Blaise löste danach Draco Problem indem er ihn Kitzelte bis er weinen musste! Draco Seiten stachen vor Anstrengung und er war froh, dass es so ‘angenehm’ geendet war.  
“Was wirst du jetzt tun?”, fragte Blaise, als er sich eine Jogginghose anzog und mit der Hand durch die Haare fuhr.  
“Keine Ahnung… Es muss ja eine Lösung geben, Madame Pomfrey meinte meist sind diese Flüche so gedacht, dass die unmöglichste Lösung gewählt wurde. Damit es ‘unmöglich’ wurde den Fluch zu lösen!”. 

Vor der Tür im Gemeinschaftsraum hörte man hin und wieder ein Stöhnen und alle bis auf Pansy wurden rot. “Jetzt hört doch auf! Als hättet ihr noch nie Sex gehabt!”, sagte sie einfach dahin und zog dann eine Augenbraue hoch. “Mh.. Potter… Du bist noch Jungfrau was?”, fragte sie grinsend. “Halt die Klappe, Parkinson!”, fauchte dieser und gab damit genug Antwort.  
“Frag Draco oder Blaise, es gibt niemand besseren!”, grinste sie.  
“Ich steh nicht-”, fing er an, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen, “Du stehst auf Kerle Potter, ob du es glaubst oder nicht!”, meinte Pansy mit Blick auf ihre Nägel, als wäre es komplett nebensächlich was sie sagte. “Du stierst schon seit Jahren auf Dracos Arsch!”

Nach diesem unangenehmen Nachmittag sowohl für Draco also auch für das goldene Trio vergingen wieder ein paar Wochen und es ging auch die Winterferien zu. Draco wurde aber immer unzufriedener und alle gingen ihm immer mehr aus dem Weg. Es war einfach… Draco war wirklich sexuell frustriert, denn nichts half ihm. Madame Pomfrey hatte mit St.Mungos gesprochen und die meinte, der einzige weg solch einen Fluch zu brechen wäre herauszufinden, worauf der Fluch aus war.  
Und der Fluch war auf das Sexuell ‘Unmöglichste’ aus, meinte Blaise und auf die Schulkrankenschwester.  
Potter… Seine Gedanken gingen immer wieder zu dem Held des Jahrhunderts! Aber es war unmöglich, auch wenn Pansy immer wieder Hinweise fallen ließ… Er wäre ja schon ganz schnukkelig. Das sie gut zusammen passen würden. Besonders jetzt, wo sie miteinander umgehen konnten. Meistens. 

Sie hatten sie hin und wieder immernoch in den Haaren, doch ging es meist glimpflich aus…  
Draco war danach ganz fertig mit den Nerven und noch frustrierter und Harry ging oft einfach duschen!  
Die Ferien brachen an und viele verließen die Schule um die Zeit mit ihren Familien zu verbringen. Auch Ron und Hermine fuhren nach Hause. Harry würde am Ende der Ferien auch zu den Weasleys fahren, aber erstmal wollte er die Ruhe im Schloss genießen.  
Draco blieb so oder so im Schloss, hier hatte er deutlich mehr Freiheit als im Manson und weniger dunkle Erinnerungen.  
Am Abend saßen beide am Kamin. Draco las ein Buch und lag quer über einem Sessel. Harry übte einen komplizieren Verwandlungszauber. Er wollte eine Kröte in eine Taschenuhr verwandeln und es gestaltete sich wirklich schwierig.  
Weder die Kröte noch sein neuer Zauberstab waren Kooperativ genug dafür. Momentan zumindest.

Draco legte irgendwann das Buch zur Seite und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. “Du musst mehr Schwingen und anders betonen, Potter!”, sagte er schließlich zu stand auf, um sich neben Harry auf das Sofa zu setzten.  
Er zog seinen Zauberstab, setzte die Kröte wieder in die Mitte des Tisches und zeigte den Spruch. Die Kröte wurde einen Moment später zu einer silbernen Taschenuhr an einer silbernen feingliedrigen Kette.  
“Siehst du!”, sagte er grinsend. Harry verdrehte die Augen, war aber beeindruckt. Sie war perfekt! “Gut, also mehr Schwung und die Betonung auf dem U…”, meinte er dann. Draco verwandelte die Uhr wieder zurück und beobachtete Harry. Er unterbracht ihn kurz bevor er anfing. “Weißt du wie sie aussehen soll?”, fragte dann.  
“Wie eine Taschenuhr, Malfoy!”, fauchte er genervt. “In Gold? Oder in Silber… Mit oder ohne Kette? Mit Tier auf dem Deckel? Überleg es dir vorher, du musst sie vor dir sehen…”, sagte der Slytherin entspannt. Mit Harrys Temperament kannte er sich schließlich aus. Der Gryffindor fauchte schnell, aber wenn man entspannt blieb, entspannte er sich normalerweise auch. 

Harry nahm den Zauberstab wieder runter und dachte kurz nach. Als Draco ihn auch noch bat, dass er es ihm erzählte, wie er sie sich vorstellte musste er nun wirklich konzentriert nachdenken.  
“Gelbgold, relativ klein und schmal… Auf dem Deckel ein Geweih von einem Hirsch… und die Zeiger sollen wie die von unserer Turmuhr sein… Mit einer Kette auch in Gold aber große Kettenglieder!”, sagte er nach und nach und schwang dann seinen Zauberstab. Kaum einen Moment später lag genau diese Taschenuhr auf dem Tisch vor ihnen.  
Draco stand auf und wollte zu seinem Sessel gehen. “Bitte Potter!”, meinte er, doch wurde er festgehalten.  
Er setzte sich wieder und verschränkte die Arme. “Was?!”

Harry sah ihn einen Moment an und sagte dann: “Danke… Und ich finde es wirklich angenehm mit dir… Also ich mag es, dass wir nicht mehr so oft streiten!”.  
Er wurde leicht rot und sagte dann, während er auf den Boden blickte: “Was ist momentan mit dir los? Du bist… Malfoyiger als sonst…”  
Draco musste leise lachen bei diesem ‘Begriff’. Dann wurde er ruhig und überlegte, was er sagen konnte. Er sah Harrys Hände an und nahm eine in seine, er wollte es einfach. Wieso nicht, Potter würde sie wegnehmen, wenn er es nicht wollte. Doch das tat er nicht.  
“Der Brief vor einigen Monaten, weißt du noch? Er hat mich verflucht!”, erklärte er langsam, blickte aber nicht auf. Harry zog scharf die Luft ein, doch er unterbrach ihn nicht.  
“Ich kann seit dem Zeitpunkt nicht mehr… Mh… Ich kann nicht mehr meinen Höhepunkt erreichen, also bin ich unglaublich frustriert!”, sagte er dann knapp.  
Harrys Hand drückte seine und sagte mit einem frechen Unterton: “Oh ja, sowas kenne ich… Also… Frustriert sein!”. Sie lachten beide und Draco musste aufsehen. 

Ihre Hände verhakten sich langsam, es war ein angenehmes Gefühl. Dracos Finger waren lang, schlank und ganz weich. Harrys Hände waren grober, breiter und etwas angerauht, aber sie waren perfekt Gegensätzlich. Wie füreinander gemacht. Wasser und Feuer, dachte Draco und lächelte leicht.  
Ein Schauer durchlief ihn, als er in die tiefgrünen Augen vor sich sah. Sie kamen sich näher, es war ein wirklich unwirklicher Moment.  
Dann lehnte Draco sich zu seinem Erzfeind und küsste ihn. Einfach so. Sie waren ganz allein, es waren nur noch 3 weitere aus ihrem Jahrgang im Schloss. 

Harrys Herz schlug schneller, er schloss die Augen und spürten Dracos weiche Lippen. Sie waren weich und erst sanft und dann drängender.  
Sein erster Kuss von einem Kerl, mit Draco Malfoy! Verrückt.  
Nach dem ersten ruhigen Moment küssten sie sich leidenschaftlicher, wie ertrinkende. Ihre Hände lösten sich, damit Harry seine Arme um Dracos Nacken legen konnte und dieser seine Arme um Harrys Hüfte. Sie rutschten immer näher zusammen und es knisterte immer deutlicher zwischen ihnen.  
Dann hörten sie die Tür aufgehen und Harrys schob Draco von sich. Langsam und Sanft… aber dennoch. 

Draco schluckte, er fühlte sich heiß und kalt zugleich.  
Er spürte die Erregung in sich und wusste nicht, ob er es drauf ankommen lassen würde. Er wollte sich vor ihm nicht bloßstellen, aber die Chance war da, dass er die Lösung zu seinem Problem war. Zumindest sein könnte.  
Violetta kam rein, lächelte sie kurz an und verschwand nach oben.  
Harry schnappte sich Dracos Hand nachdem sie weg war, zog ihn hoch zu seinem Zimmer. Sie hatten alle Zweier-Zimmer und Harry war unglaublich glücklich darüber. Ron war nicht da, also war es nur sein Zimmer.  
Draco war überrascht und ließ sich dann lächelnd mitnehmen. Wenn es nicht klappte konnte er wenigstens zu sich sagen er war mir Potter im Bett gewesen.  
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss und sofort waren ihre Lippen aufeinander. Draco zog Harry den Pullover und das Shirt aus. Muggelklamotten, eindeutig!  
Harry war noch nie einem anderen Mann so nah gewesen, er zog Draco das Hemd aus und fuhr über seine Brust. Sie war glatt und er konnte den flachen Bauch unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen. Es war anders als mit Ginny, sie war überall perfekt weich und rund gewesen.  
Draco war fest und kantig, genau richtig fand Harry schnell.  
Draco schob Harry immer weiter Richtung Bett und drückte ihn drauf. Sie küssten sich ununterbrochen weiter, lachten aber immer mal wieder leise. Es war anders als mit Blaise, unkoordiniert und durcheinander. Aber es war einfach und entspannt. Der Gryffindor überraschte ihn immer wieder.  
Schließlich nach einigem hin und her, lagen beide nackt in Harrys Bett. Draco schwang seinen Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür und sprach schnell einen Muffliato-Zauber. Das hier wollte nur er hören! 

Sie rangelten ein bisschen wer oben sein durfte, obwohl beiden irgendwie klar war wie es enden würde. Draco ließ den Schwarzhaarigen aber auch machen und entdecken, er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Harry jemals das hier gemacht hatte. Das wäre viel zu schnell an die Presse gelangt und in Hogwarts blieb auch kaum etwas hinter verschlossenen Türen. Besonders nicht, wenn es um Harry fucking Potter ging.  
Harry musterte Draco, den es kein bisschen zu stören schien. Das Einzige, was er etwas versteckt hielt, war sein linker Unterarm. Harry griff schließlich nach seinem Handgelenk und bekam sofort etwas Widerwillen von seinem Gegenüber zu spüren.  
“Lass es bitte…”, meinte Draco heiser. Das sollte hier auf keinen Fall Thema werden, es gab nichts unsexieres als sein dunkles Mal!  
Doch Harry hielt ihn fest und zog seinen Unterarm zu sich. “Ich habe es noch nie von nah sehen können… zumindest nicht in aller Ruhe!”, sagte Harry leise und küsste sanft Dracos Handgelenk und dann den Unterarm herauf. Es war ein komisches Gefühl, für Beide, aber Harry wusste, dass er das richtige tat. Es gehörte zu ihnen beiden. Harrys Narbe am Unterarm von Wurmschwanz… und Dracos verzaubertes Tattoo. 

Draco schluckte schwer, wehrte sich aber nicht mehr. Niemand hatte es je berühren wollen, auch nicht Blaise. Doch Potter küsste es sogar, es war verrückt.  
“Es gehört zu uns… und das hier gehört zu dir…”, meinte er leise.  
Draco atmete schwer und zitterte leicht. Natürlich hatte er recht… es gehörte zu ihnen, wie ihre Vergangenheit. Und dann fiel Harrys Blick auf seine Brust. Draco wurde rot.  
“Es…”, fing er an, doch Draco küsste ihn um ihn zu unterbrechen. “Das hier gehört auch zu mir…”, sagte er und legte Harrys Hand auf seine Brust. Die Narben von Harrys Angriff im Bad waren nur dünn und kaum zu sehen, außer man wusste, sie waren da. 

Sie beide trugen sehr viel Vergangenheit mit sich und auch miteinander herum. Es wurde beiden bewusst. Doch Harry fühlte sich unglaublich gut und wirklich mutig.  
Er grinste, nahm seine Brille ab und küsste Draco wieder. “So Mister Malfoy… Wie macht man das jetzt hier?”, fragte er dann in leichterem Ton.  
Dabei fuhr er sanft die Narben entlang und strich etwas fester über einen von Dracos Nippeln. 

Draco biss sich auf die Unterlippe und grinste raubtierartig. Das hier war wirklich sicheres Gebiet für ihn. “Mh… Da ich mal annehme, dass du keinerlei Erfahrung hast, wirst du wohl alles tun müssen, was ich dir sage!”, grinste er und meinte dann: “Auf alle viere, Potter!”. Er schnurrte Harrys Nachnamen fast, denn er wusste genau was er machen wollte.  
Während Harry zögernd tat, was Draco gesagt hatte, und sich auf alle viere auf das Bett kniete, holte dieser seinen Zauberstab aus seinen Klamotten auf dem Boden und stellte sich an das Fußende des Bettes. Harry war breitschultrig und hatte ein dunklen Hautton, er schien viel in der Sonne gewesen zu sein. Draco leckte sich über die Lippen und schwang seinen Zauberstab.  
Harry konnte nur aufjippen bei dem komische Gefühl, welches sich kurz in ihm ausbreitete. “Was?!”, brachte er nur heraus, dann war das Gefühl auch schon vorbei.  
“Nicht nachdenken, Potter… “, wies er ihn an und kniete sich hinter ihn auf das Bett. Er schubste sanft die Knie des Mannes vor sich auseinander und küssten sanft seinen unteren Rücken. Sofort breitete sich eine Gänsehaut auf Harrys Körper aus und er entspannte wieder etwas. Ja, mit küssen konnte er umgehen…  
Draco küsste langsam über seinen Steiß, dann über die perfekten Pobacken und leckte dann über Harrys Öffnung.  
Dieser setzte sich sofort auf, zumindest wollte er das, aber Draco hatte schnell einen Arm um seine Hüfte gelegt und ihn festgehalten. “Wo willst du denn hin?!”, fragte er süffisant. 

“Das kannst du doch nicht einfach machen!”, fuhr Harry ihn hochrot an. Man konnte den Mund doch nicht an ‘diese’ Stelle tun!  
“Oh doch… Jetzt zier dich nicht so… oder muss ich dich fesseln?!”, grinste Draco noch breiter. “Malfoy!”, quengelte Harry erschrocken über diese Idee.  
Er vertraute ihm… bescheuerter Weise, sonst würden sie nicht nackt in seinem Bett sitzen. Aber das war… das gehörte sich nicht!  
Trotz allem lehnte er sich wieder nach vorne, umarmte das Kissen und sank deshalb mit den Oberkörper noch mehr nach unten. Er bot so einen noch besseren Anblick und Draco konnte nur schlucken.  
Er wollte so viele Dinge mit diesem Mann tun und er könnte…  
Er beugte sich wieder vor und leckte nun wieder langsam über seinen Eingang. Er erntete dafür ein ersticktes Keuchen, aber Harry blieb wo er war.  
“Braver Junge…”, meinte Draco leise lachend und machte dann weiter. Er umleckte den Muskel, rieb seine Zunge an ihm und leckte mal herab bis zu Harrys Hoden.  
Dank seines Zaubers schmeckte Harry nur nach Harry. Männlich, herb, sauber… perfekt!  
Draco schloss seine Augen und drückte schließlich seine Zunge in den Körper vor sich. Das brachte Harry zum Stöhnen. Er nahm einen Finger hinzu, befeuchtete ihn und drang ein bisschen in ihn, arbeitete sich Stück für Stück tiefer. Harry ließ ihn!  
Er lehnte sich sogar ihm entgegen. Nach und nach versenkte er einen zweiten und einen dritten und sogar, weil er es nicht lassen konnte einen vierten Finger bis zu den Fingerknöcheln in Harry. Er nahm es und genoss es eindeutig.  
Draco Erregung war hart wie Stein und er konnte es kaum abwarten. Harry war so eng und heiß um seine Finger. Er drehte ihn schließlich um und grinste stolz.  
Harry sah jetzt schon ziemlich zufrieden und durchgevögelt aus. Er kniete sich zwischen Harrys Beine, rückte nah an ihn ran und küsste ihn innig.  
Sofort schlang Harry seine Arm um ihn und nuschelte: “Du bist ein Vollidiot! Und verdammt gut in dem hier!”  
Draco lächelte und schnurrte: “Ich weiß… Und Glaub mir, es wird noch besser…”.  
Harry nickte sofort und küsste ihn wieder, legte seine Beine um Dracos Hüfte. Draco hätte nie gedacht, dass dieser Gryffindor mal darum betteln würde. Er tat es nicht mit Worten, aber er wollte ihn. Jetzt!  
Draco schob sich ohne lange zu warten ganz in ihn. Mit einem Stoß. Er hatte ihn genug vorbereitet! Und das Stöhnen war ein eindeutiges Luststöhnen. 

Harrys Welt stellte sich abermals Kopf, als der Slytherin sich in ihm versenkte. Immer tiefer mit einem Stoß. Es war ein unglaubliches Gefühl! Seine Finger waren schon genial gewesen, aber das, war eine ganz andere Nummer!  
Er füllte ihn aus, komplett, jeden Zentimeter und mehr! “Draco…”, keuchte er leise und immer wieder.  
Sie schafften es sofort einen Rhythmus zu finden, kein hin und her, langsamer, schneller, sofort bewegten sie sich im Einklang.  
Immer wieder schrie der Schwarzhaarige auf und auf Draco war obszön laut. Endlich, endlich… er wusste es einfach. Er konnte endlich wieder seinen Höhepunkt bekommen. Mit Harry!  
Draco legte Harrys eines Bein über seine Schulter, umfasste es mit einem Arm und stieß fester, tiefer, härter in ihn. Harry nahm alles, genoss die Härte überraschenderweise sogar!  
Mit einem perfekt gesetztem Stoß, schubste er Harry über die Klippe, ohne sein Glied berührt zu haben und folgte prompt.  
Draco Stöhnte tief und lang als er endlich die Erlösung in Harry fand. Wortwörtlich!  
Er ergoss sich tief in ihm… immer wieder, als würde sein Körper die letzte Male nachholen. 

Draco sackte zu Seite und ließ Harry los. Beide atmeten schwer. Die Luft war schwer und roch nach Schweiß und verdammt gutem Sex!  
Nach Stunden, so fühlte es sich an, öffnete Draco die Augen und sah zu dem Mann neben sich. “Und?”, fragte er leise.  
“Ich glaube ich kann morgen nicht mehr laufen…”, sagte Harry und musterte Draco. Sie sahen beide genauso aus, wie sie sich fühlten. 

“Bleib hier…”, sagt Harry dann und mit einer Handbewegung waren sie beide sauber. Draco erschauderte bei dem Gefühl von Harrys Magie. “Ok…”, erwiederte er kleinlaut. Er rückte näher und sie arrangierten sich schließlich. Draco lag vor Harry als kleines Löffelchen und es war ein gutes Gefühl. Sie schliefen bis in die späten Morgenstunden.  
Dann holte sie das Leben wieder ein.  
Draco wurde als erster wach und schmiegte sich an die flache Brust vor sich. Harry… Er blickte auf und sah in das schlafende Gesicht vor sich. Harry sah viel jünger aus, schlafend. Seine Gesichtszüge waren entspannt und ruhig.  
Er war wirklich gutaussehend, trainiert und genau sein Geschmack. Kein Ja-Sager, meistens intelligent wenn auch ein bisschen langsam. 

Harry wurde wach und als er die Augen öffnete, sah er in stahlgrau-blaue Augen. Allerdings waren sie nicht kalt oder hart, wie er sie sonst kannte. Sie waren wie flüssiges Quecksilber...wie eine Sturmwolke.  
Er lehnt sich nach vorne und küsste Draco sanft. “Guten Morgen…”, flüsterte er. Er wollte die Stimmung nicht zerstören. 

“Morgen…”, sagte Draco seinerseits und setzte sich auf. Er fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und lächelte, als er Harrys Blick spürte.  
Die Mittagssonne fiel perfekt auf seinen Oberkörper und er wusste genau, wie er aussah. Er achtete schließlich auf sein Äußeres!  
“Gefällt dir was du siehst, Potter?”, fragte er grinsend. 

Harry wurde schlagartig rot, nickte aber. “Ja, nicht schlecht würde er sagen!”, lachte er dann.  
Sie rangelten wieder einen Moment miteinander und rollten über das Bett. Lachend.  
“Frechheit, Potter! Ein Malfoy ist nicht nur ‘Nicht Schlecht’!”, lachte Draco.  
Schließlich fielen sie lachend aus dem Bett und Draco küsste Harry, der unten lag innig.  
“Was jetzt?!”, fragte er dann leise. 

Harry seufzte leise und verhakte Dracos Finger mit seinen. “Nunja… Es kommt drauf an… Wir könnten es ja einfach mal ausprobieren… zusammen…”, sagte er dann langsam. Ja,er wollte Draco an seiner Seite haben und das hatte nichts mit gestern Nacht, nicht viel mit gestern Nacht zu tun. Harry hatte in diesem Schuljahr fiel über ihn gelernt und fast alles war positiv gewesen, der Sex war nur die Kirsche auf dem Eis!

Draco sah zu Harry herunter. “Du meinst wir sollten ausprobieren zusammen zu sein? Und was ist mit der Presse? Und deiner Karriere? Und deinen Zielen?”, fragte Draco dann und stand auf. Er tigerte durch das Zimmer. Immernoch nackt!  
Harry setzte sich auch auf und beobachtete einen Moment Draco und seinen nackten Hintern. Jup, perfekt!  
“Draco!”, holte Harrys Stimme Draco auf seinen Gedanken. “Ich will ein ganz normales Leben, mit jemandem, der mich sieht wie ich bin mit all meinen Macken. Und nicht jemanden, der mich anhimmelt, weil ich berühmt bin! Außerdem ist es mir egal, was die Zaubererschaft ober was Muggel über zwei Männer denken...Naja nicht ganz egal, aber es ist meine Entscheidung! Ich will nicht mehr nach der Pfeife der Öffentlichkeit tanzen! Ich habe schon zu viel verloren, weil ich an alle anderen Gedacht habe und nicht an mich…”.  
Draco setzte sich auf das Bett und Harry setzte sich zu ihm.  
“Also darf ich dich nicht anhimmeln?”, fragte er grinsend. Harry lachte leise. “Du darfst mich anhimmeln aber sicherlich nicht einfach weil ich ‘Harry Potter’ bin!”

Nach diesem Gespräch verbrachten sie die Woche austestend. Langsam sich kennenlernend. Sie stellten beide fest, dass sie verdammt viel voneinander wusste, dafür, dass sie sich so lange gehasst hatten.  
Sie lernten zusammen und schliefen jede Nacht in einem Bett. Eine Nacht unterhielten sie sich sehr lange über den Krieg, ihre Erfahrungen, ihre Verluste. Sie hatten vieles Gemeinsam… Gutes wie Schlechtes. Genauso wie ihre Albträume. 

Nach der Woche saßen sie am Frühstückstisch. “Draco?”, fragte Harry langsam. Dieser Trank den rest seines Kaffees und sah zu seinem Freund. “Willst du mir zu den Weasleys? Ich… Du sollst nicht alleine hier bleiben und sie werden sicherlich nichts dagegen haben! Ron hat schon viele gute Worte über die fallen lassen die letzte Zeit… Du bist schließlich ein guter Schachspieler!”.  
Draco ließ überrascht die Gabel fallen, welche er in der Hand hatte. “Aber…”  
Er stoppte. Sie waren die Woche wenn sie ehrlich waren unzertrennlich gewesen.Und Harry hatte es genossen, jemanden zu haben. So wie Hermine und Ron.  
“Ja, wenn du möchtest komme ich gerne mit!”, sagte Draco dann und lächelte vorsichtig. Er hatte Angst… Wenn die Familie ihn nicht mochte, würde Harry ihn wahrscheinlich wieder aus seinem Bett rausschmeißen. Aber wenn er Nein sagte, würde er es nie erfahren… Oder viel später!  
Harry lächelte und gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss auf die Wange. Sie hatten sich in der ‘Öffentlichkeit’ zurückgehalten mit offenen Gefühlsbekundungen. Es würde viel zu schnell Publik werden, doch Harry wurde mit jedem Tag sicherer, dass das Schicksal hier entschieden war. 

Er schrieb schnell eine Eule, als Draco am Tasche packen war. Er wollte die Weasleys nicht ganz unvorbereitet lassen und Ron und Hermine von gar nicht.  
Sie gingen nach Hogsmeade zum Apparierpunkt und apparierten gemeinsam zum Fuchsbau. Draco hielt sich an Harry fest, da er noch nicht apparieren durfte. Einschränkung von Ministerium. Auch dorthin hatte Harry, ohne Dracos Wissen, eine Eule geschickt.  
Harry nahm Dracos Hand in seine und drückte sie. “Sie sind meine Familie… und deshalb werden sie dich genauso... mögen wie ich dich mag!”, meinte Harry leise. Er hatte fast lieben gesagt. Eine Woche… Eine Verdammte Woche…  
Beide gingen zur Tür und Harry machte sie auf. Sofort gab es einen Aufschrei von begeisterten Weasleys.  
Harry hielt sanft Dracos Hand fest, während er von einer Umarmung in die nächste gezogen wurde.  
Draco blieb hinter Harry und sein Herz schlug verdammt schnell. Sie gingen rein und beide wurde gemustert.  
Molly sah Draco ernst an und seufzte dann. “Willkommen Draco!”. Sie zog ihn einfach an ihre Brust und Draco wurde rot.  
“Danke, dass ich kommen durfte!”, sagte er etwas kleinlaut und sie hörten Ron und George leise lachen. Ron begrüßte Harry mit einer Umarmung und Draco mit einem Handschlag.  
“Das ist mal ne Überraschung, Harry!”, sagte Ron etwas verlegen, “Ich dachte immer wegen Ginny und so… “. Harry wurde auch rot. “Ja, das dachten wir doch alle…”, sagte er leise.  
Draco legte einen Arm um Harrys Hüfte und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich. “Mh… Pansy hat gesagt, all die Jahren waren Vorspiel und ich glaube sie hatte nicht ganz unrecht!”, er grinste Hermine und Ron an. Alle lachten los. 

Ginny kam zu ihnen und begrüßte Harry mit einem Kuss auf die Wange, dann sah sie Draco finster an und sagte: “Wenn du ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmst… oder ihm das Herz brichst, dann wirst du es bereuen!”.  
Draco erstarrte bei der Drohung und wurde dann von ihr umarmt. “Aber er sieht ziemlich zufrieden aus…”, fügte sie frech hinzu und lachte dann.  
Ron beugte sich zu Draco: “Pass bloß auf, ihre Flüche sind verdammt schmerzhaft…”. 

Kaum zwei Wochen nachdem die Ferien zuende waren, stand die Story auf der Titelseite des Tagespropheten.  
HARRY POTTER UND DRACO MALFOY EIN LIEBESPAAR?  
Das Ministerium hatte auf Harrys Bitte hin Dracos Einschränkungen aufgelockert und er hatte die Apparierprüfung machen können. Zudem durfte er nun auch das Manson weiter als einen Kilometer verlassen. Narzissa hatte sich damit angefreundet zuhause zu sein und lud viele Freunde zu sich ein und arragierte sich prächtig.  
Das Treffen mit ihr war auch eine Positive Überraschung, nur Dracos Vater war alles andere als Begeistert.


End file.
